Teacher's Problem
by HannySyra9
Summary: Dila akhirnya dapat dikalahkan. tetapi, para murid 8-19 yang menyimpan perasaan pada salah satu Nations merasa hampir gak rela melepas kepergian mereka. suatu malam, saat Prom night, murid-murid itu pun mendapat kejutan! kejutan apa ya? Chapter 14 UP! The Sweet Ending
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Problem**

_Summary:para personifikasi disuruh oleh bos mereka masing-masing untuk mengajar di suatu sekolah di Indonesia!kegilaan apa yang akan mereka hadapi?_

Disclaimer:Hetalia bukan punya saya

Warning:Gaje,aneh,EYD gak bener,dll

Disuatu hari di World meeting, "mereka gila apa ya?!"seru Alfred. "tapi mau apa lagi?ini merupakan perintah"kata Vash lemes. "aku sih oke-oke aja."kata Kiku sambil ngeliat-liat daftar murid di sekolah yang dimaksud. "jadi gimana? Aku sih terserah kalian"kata Kirana. "yasudahlah,kita terima saja da~"kata Ivan sambil menebar aura para personifikasi lain langsung setuju karna ketakutan.

Esoknya di sekolah yang dimaksud,

"woi!ada yang ngerti nomer 3 gak?"Tanya Wendy sambil nulis rumus selisih kuadrat "sini,gw terangin"Jawab Puput sambil ngedeketin Wendy dan mulai menjelaskan."woy,siVella sama Hanny kemana?gw mau nanya soal pecahan bertingkat!"kata Vitri sambil nyoba-nyoba rumus matematika.

Tak lama datanglah Hanny dan Vella yang berargumentasi "lagian elu sihVell!sempet-sempetnya lu nonton acara musik,mending kalo nampilin laruku"gerutu Hanny."sori ni,tapikan ada Vierra!"seru Vella "tumben lo bedua berantem"komentar Vitri "shumny!"seru Vella dalam bahasa Rusia "betewe,ada yang ngerti pr IPA no 8?"Tanya Hanny "gw ngerti,tapi ajarin pecahan bertingkat"Jawab Vitri yang disambut anggukkan dari Hanny

Lalu datang 2 mobil hitam ke halaman depan sekolah "lha,itu mobil siapa?"Tanya Puput "meneketehe"Jawab Wendy dan keluarlah para Personifikasi yang ngebuat mata Hanny melebar dan berbisik ke Vella "Vell,itukan personifikasi di hetalia" Vella yang juga kaget hanya memiringkan kepalanya

"Bu Kirana tuh!"kata Vitribagai diperintah mereka semua berlari kearah Kirana sambil tereak "IIBBUUU!" sementara Kirana hanya tersenyum dan melayani ke 5 anak itu.

"bu,itu bukannya-"omongan Vella terputus gara-gara kakinya diinjek Hanny "bol'noy!"seru Vella kesakitan sambil mendeath glare Hanny "ups,Gomen"kata Hanny sambil menatap Vella seolah berkata 'jangan bocorin rahasia itu!'

"kau orang rusia da?"Tanya Ivan "bukan,tapi pernah tinggal dirusia 2 tahun"jawab Vella "kalian ngapain disini?bukannya hari ini libur?"Tanya Kirana "kita cuman ngerjain pr bareng trus,kita mau ngapain abis ngerjain pr?"Tanya Wendy nosen "kita ke mall aja beli cosplay"kata Vella yang seorang cosplayer "terus kita beli doujin yaoi!"kata Puput yang entah sejak kapan menjadi fujoshi. "trus ke toko buku beli komik sengoku basara!"kata Hanny dan semua rencana itu membuat para personifikasi sweatdrop

"yasudah ibu pergi dulu"kata Kirana lalu para 5 anak itu ngerjain pr,Kirana sibuk menjawab pertanyaan para personifikasi "mereka siapa aru?"Tanya Yao "yang pake kerudung namanya Hanny,yang tadi ngomong dengan bahasa rusia itu Vella,sementara yang pake kacamata itu Puput,yang rambutnya dikuncir itu Vitri dan sisanya Wendy"jelas Kirana

"mereka bersahabat?"Tanya Arthur " mereka bisa menutupi kelemahan masing-masing kalian akan tahu nanti"Jawab Kirana

Waktu Kita Time skip aja ya.

Dikelas 8-19 …

"Aaattiiiiiirrrr!"seru Icha yang sedang mengejar atir lengkap dengan tisu toilet (?) dimulutnya,sementara Atir langsung menjadi _stuntman _dadakan. "AMMPPPUUUUNNNN!"*caps jebol*jerit Atir sementara itu Hanny dan Vella sedang berdiskusi soal para personifikasi sampai ada seseorang yang masuk sambil berkata "selamat pagi" dan ya,itu adalah Kirana dan para personifikasi yang lain. "mulai sekarang akan ada guru baru yang akan mengajar kalian"kata Kirana yang disambut dengan Atir yang mengangkat tangannya.

"bu,guru-gurunya pada awesome gak? Karna mereka bisa pingsan karna kami kelewat AWESOME!"kata Atir yang membuat sekelas langsung mengacungkan jempol.

"pastilah, terutama saya yang awesome ini!"kata Atir punya saingan dalam hal narsis.

"pak Norway!"kata Hanny sambil mengangkat tangan dan melanjutkan "temen-temennya boleh minta satu gak?"lanjut Hanny "memangnya kamu bisa ngeliat? Dan kenapa kamu manggil saya seperti itu?" Lukas balik nanya. "lumayan pak,buat bantuin temen-temen saya. Dan saya manggil bapak seperti itu karna saya gak tau nama bapak"jawab Hanny sambil menggerakkan jarinya dan muncullah L sambil membawa Death notenya. Seketika para Personifikasi beranggapan bahwa ini akan menjadi masalah karna mereka merasa bahwa Hanny memang sudah tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author:Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Maaf y,sayakan masih newbie. Kalau boleh minta Reviewnya please?


	2. Chapter 2: keisengan Hanny

**Teacher's Problem**

**Chapter 2:keisengan Hanny**

_Hallo! Meski sepertinya belum dapat review tapi bolehkan update lagi? Okeh,langsung aja!_

**Desclaimer:meski Japan pacaran sama England pun,Hetalia tetap ****Bukan**** punya saya.**

**Warning:Gaje,aneh,EYD gak bener,Typo(mungkin),DLL.**

Hanny sedang membaca sampai salah satu temannya dari kelas sebelah yang merupakan seorang Fujoshi,Liz menghampirinya. "Hanny! Boleh minta buatin cerita bergambar gak?"Tanya Liz. " pairing YAOI lagi"Jawab Hanny. "hehe,betul sekali! Buatin AsaKiku ya? Nanti kubayar sepuluh ribu rupiah."kata Liz yang disambut anggukan dari Hanny sambil tersenyum "oke!kalau selesai berikan padaku ya!"kata Liz sambil berlalu sementara Hanny mulai menyiapkan peralatannya sampai otak jahilnya mempunyai ide

Dengan segera Hanny melihat daftar mengajar seluruh guru dan tersenyum jahil 'jadi,hari ini ada pelajaran Vash? Lumayan -nanya soal gimana bikin coklat sekaligus Tanya-tanya soal Liehtenstein ato Lily ah~'pikir Hanny lalu bahunya ditepuk seseorang yang ternyata Wendy "elo Wen,bikin gue jantungan aja"kata Hanny sambil mulai nulis "gue lagi kepengen ngejailin orang tapi gak tau siapa"curcol Wendy sambil ngambil hape samsul Hanny dan membuka galeri lalu bertanya "lo penggemar Vash ya?"

"emang lo baca Hetalia?"Tanya Hanny balik sambil tetep nulis "ya gue kaget ngeliat guru-guru kita." Wendy langsung memelankan suaranya saat ia berkata "jangan bilang siapa pun kecuali Vella ya. Aslinya aku dari kemaren udah fans girling sama France" membuat Hanny menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Wendy yang tumben-tumbenan ngomong pake kata 'aku' dan sambil nge-blush lagi

"shinji gatai"kata Hanny lalu mulai melihat daftar pelajaran beserta gurunya lalu menyeringai penuh arti sambil memperlihatkan jadwal pelajaran yang membuat Wendy ikutan senyum-senyum "ayo,kita beraksi nanti"

Pelajaran Pertama adalah Matematika dengan Vash. Membuat Hanny tersenyum jahil,dia sudah meminta salah satu hantunya untuk memberitahu segalanya tentang Vash bahkan aib terbesarnya pun Vash sangat suka membuat coklat susu.

Lupakan,sekarang mari kita lihat Hanny. "selamat pagi semua"kata Vash "pagi pak"jawab murid-murid itu serempak "nama saya Vash Zwingly,saya berasal dari pertanyaan?"Tanya langsung mengangkat tangan dan bertanya "pak,bapak punya adek di liehtenstein ya?" membuat Vash agak pucat "d-dari mana kau tahu?"Tanya Vash. "nebak swiss dekat dengan Liechtenstein. Asal jangan kecantol aja pak!"jawab Hanny "cieee,Bapak ya"seru anak-anak sekelas.

"kalo bener-bener udah kecantol kasih coklat susu aja pak!kan orang swiss pada jago bikin coklat susu"lanjut Hanny membuat sekelas amarah (ato malu?) Vash langsung menembakkan AK-47nya keudara membuat sekelas hening."ayo kita mulai pelajarannya"kata Vash.

Lalu pelajaran kedua,bahasa wajah Wendy cerah seketika lalu dari arah pintu Nampak ada kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar bertebangan. "buset!ada apaan nih? Sunatan?"Tanya Atir dan tampaklah Franciss dari luar pintu sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar ditangkainya.

"selamat pagi,mon cherr"kata Franciss membuat Hanny dan Vella pengen muntah tapi kalo Wendy malah ber fansgirling ria. "saya Franciss Bonnefoy dari prancis"kata Franciss Wendy langsung mengangkat tangan sambil bertanya "pak,Bapak udah punya pacar?" membuat Franciss tersenyum penuh arti "belum mon cherr"Jawab Franciss membuat Hanny bertanya "kalau gitu orang inggris yang bapak liat terus-terusan itu siapanya bapak?" membuat sekelompok Fujoshi bersorak histeris "d-dia bukan siapa-siapa kok!"kilah Franciss "ato jangan-jangan itu mantan bapak?"Tanya Puput ikut-ikutan ngegodain Franciss sepertinya jiwa reporternya sudah mulai muncul. " simpenan"kata Vella sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti "gak mungkin!pasti itu cumin cowok idaman pak Franciss doang!pak,harusnya bapak membuka hati untuk seorang cewek!"kata Wendy yang disambut gelak tawa sekelas "ternyata bapak Maho!"seru Kevin sambil ngakak

Sementara Franciss? Mukanya udah kayak buah ceri #karna tomat sudah terlalu mainstream plakk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teacher's problem**

**Chapter 3:Ulangan guru,derita murid**

_Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mengoreksi kesalahan akui kalo mungkin ada yang lupa saya spasiin tapi saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi._

**Desclaimer:meski Belarus insyaf dan gak ngejer-ngejer Rusia lagi Hetalia tetep bukan punya saya.**

**Warning:gaje,aneh,typo (mungkin),EYD gak bener dll**

Rabu,hari dimana para axis akan mengajar. Dan menurut para murid bejat ini para Axis akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Mereka tahu akan hal ini karena ramalan dari si peramal Vitri. "coba lagi Vit! Siapa tahu salah"kata Nadhif yang paling benci sama yang namanya Ulangan. "tetep aja, hasilnya ulangan dadakan lagi dan lagi! Ini sudah ke 6 kalinya!"seru Vitri yg udah capek ngeramal. "mending lo belajar, pelajaran pertama itu T.I.K. bareng pak Ludwig lho!" Atir mewanti-wanti. "Bu Kiku ngajar apaan?"Tanya Kevin. "woi,guru yang namanya Kiku itu cowok tolol!"seru Hanny yang ngefans sama sang personifikasi jepang itu. "abis mukanya moe banget sih! Mukanya kayak minta dipeluk atau gak dicium!"Kata Puput sambil ngebolak-balik buku T.I.K

"GUE ADA IDE!"*caps jebol* seru Atir."apaan?" "kita serang pak Ludwig dengan jurus dari anime yang kita tahu,yaitu Naruto!"usul Atir yang disambut teriakan setuju dari sekelas.

Ludwig pun memasuki kelas saat tidak melihat satupun anak muridnya tiba-tiba mereka semua muncul sambil berseru "JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN!" sementara Ludwig cuman bisa cengok menghadapi tingkah anak muridnya yang nistanya gak ketulungan itu. "jyah,kagak mempan! Terpaksa deh, pake jurus ini"kata Hanny yang langsung berlari kearah Ludwig sambil berseru "JURUS PAMUNGKAS! GERMANCEST NO JUTSU!" lalu memperlihatkan sebuah komik yaoi germancest rate M.

Ludwig yang ngeliat cover komik itu langsung tereak "APA APAAN INI?!" Hanny langsung balik kebangkunya diiringi tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Tapi ulangan tetap dilaksanakan, penggagalan 1 dinyatakan **gagal**.

Pelajaran kedua Kesenian. Para murid langsung berharap gurunya adalah Felliciano tapi yang datang malah Kiku. "selamat pagi"kata Kiku "selamat pagi bu"balas seseorang, membuat yang mendengar langsung sweatdrop. "siapa tuh?"Tanya annisa sambil celingak-celinguk, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Yudanto. "Yudanto, saya ini laki-laki"jelas Kiku dengan sabar. "abis muka bapak moe banget sih."celetuk Vella. "maaf ya, tapi wajah saya memang begini"kata Kiku. "kalau mau dimaafin. Ajarin kita menggambar"kata Hanny yang disambut deathglare dari teman-temannya tapi disambut senyuman oleh Kiku. "baiklah, sebenarnya tadi saya ingin mengadakan ulangan, tapi biarlah. Keluarkan alat menggambar masing-masing" perintah Kiku. 'gak apa apa deh, daripada ulangan'batin semua murid bejat ini, dan misi penggagalan 2 dinyatakan **berhasil**.

Pelajaran ke-3,musik. Felliciano masuk dan melihat muridnya lemes-lemes semua. "ve~,ada apa?"Tanya Felliciano. "kami rasa ni hari sial terus pak!"lapor Vitri. "oh,yasudah ayo kita ulangan ve~"kata Felliciano yang membuat semua anak didiknya itu ngeluarin senjata seperti,sapu,pel,kemoceng,bahkan pensil. "eh? Ada apa ve~?"Tanya Felliciano. "batalin ulangannya atau kami serang."perintah Raisa selaku ketua kelas. "jangan pukul aku ve!"sehabis mengatakan itu Felliciano langsung ngibrit entah kemana. "gampang amat"kata Jeremi. "lah,kitakan tadi hamper pake cara kekerasan"kata Azizah. Tiba-tiba Hanny menjerit "kenapa ni?"Tanya Wendy. "Pak Felli bawa buku gue! Ada gambar para Axis dengan seragam dan keterangan mereka lagi!"seru Hanny. Kelas itu pun hening

10 menit kemudian,hening

30 menit kemudian,masih hening

2 jam kemudian, "APPAAAA?!"

Kelas itupun panik.

**A/n: semoga fic ini sudah membaik! Maaf jika fic ini pendek karna saya harus pacaran dulu dengan buku pelajaran #bilang mau UTS aja .**


	4. Chapter 4:Siasat dan kecurigaan Nation 1

**Teacher's Problem**

**Chapter 4:Siasat dan kecurigaan Nation 1**

Saya Update secepat kilat lagi minna! Kali ini, Saya akan mengajak (baca:memaksa) Dark!Japan alias KuroNeko untuk masuk fic (bejat) saya!

Kuro:nama gue Kuro Honda Nyet! Lagian KuroNeko itu artinya kucing hitam!

Biarin, toh kakak mu juga suka kucing kok! Dan apa maksud lo manggil gue 'Nyet'? emang gue monyet?!

Kuro:iyalah. Ngomong-ngomong, daripada ngomel-ngomel, mendingan bales Review dan bacain desclaimernya.

Huh! Iya deh

**Yuki Hiiro:iya, ini update-annya, silakan di nikmati!*lo kira makanan?* tenang aja, Rahasianya belum terbongkar tapi akan di selidiki untuk mendapat bukti-bukti yang cukup untuk menginterogasi mereka.^^ dan, TOLONG JANGAN SERANG SAYA DENGAN BENDA-BENDA ITU! **

**P.S:entah mengapa pen name-mu mengingatkan saya dengan drummernya Larc-en-ciel**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya.**

**Warning:Gaje, aneh, EYD gak bener, Typo (mungkin) dll**

Jam 09.00 WIB di Rumah Raisa,

Sekarang para petinggi kelas sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai rahasia mereka yang terancam terbongkar.

"kenapa bisa kebawa ni?"Tanya Atir, yang menggantikan Azizah yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas, tapi malah latihan dance. "kayaknya tadi waktu si Italy kabur, dia gak sengaja ngebawa buku rahasia kita!"Kata Hanny yang menjadi seksi UKS serta seksi kesenian. "ini masalah gawat ni! Kita bisa kena kutuk ama si Russia!"Kata Vella sambil masang muka cemas. "hm, di buku itu ada apa aja?"Tanya Raisa, sang Ketua kelas. "ada poll uke terbaik, poll uke terburuk, fic-fic abal kelas kita, dan yang paling parah adalah disana ada gambar axis powers beserta info-infonya!"Jawab Hanny. "pairing apa yang terbaik dan terjelek?"Tanya Syifa, sang seksi Olahraga. "Uke terbaik dimenangkan oleh Japan, dan Uke terburuk dimenangkan oleh Russia."Jawab Hanny.

"alesan apa yang bakal kita kasih kalo ditanya soal ntu buku?"Tanya Jeremi, si seksi keamanan. "kita bilang aja kalo itu berdasarkan fic kita aja."Jawab Raisa. "Hanny! Lo masih punya banyak 'maenan' di rumah lo kan?"Tanya Atir. "tentu" "Vella, besok bawa 'buku diari' punya lo. Jeremi, cek supply sapu,pel,dan penggaris besi kita, dan sebelum masuk suruh anak-anak ambil supply itu buat senjata nanti. Syifa, bantuin Jeremi. Gue bakal suruh Kevin, Asido, sama Icha buat jadi pasukan penjaga pintu."Perintah Atir lalu menoleh ke Raissa. "Gue setuju. Dan ingat, Rahasia kita tentang para Nations itu dipertaruhkan!"Tegas Raissa.

Sebagai Info, Raissa dkk adalah para Hacker, dari sanalah mereka mengetahui keberadaan para Nations. Mereka sendiri selalu menjaga Rahasia itu rapat-rapat.

"NGAPAIN LO BOCORIN INFO RAHASIA ITU THOR?!"Seru para petinggi kelas itu. Saking kerasnya capslock saya menjadi jebol karenanya. Balik ke cerita.

Esok harinya setelah semua persiapan selesai, Hanny langsung membagikan 'maenan' yang ternyata adalah koleksi pisau lipat, dan senjata api, ke semua petinggi kelas. Sementara 'buku diari' Vella itu ternyata adalah buku sihir. Selain itu, ternyata Vella menyuruh Vitri, dan Puput untuk membawa buku sihir masing-masing. Sementara Raisa, dia membagi 10 bom dengan Wendy, dan uniknya, bom itu berbentuk bunga mawar.

Kevin, Asido, dan Icha sudah ada didepan kelas, semua supply juga sudah dibagikan sama rata. 'sekarang tinggal menunggu jam mainnya'Batin Raisa.

Sementara di ruang guru, "hari ini siapa yang kebagian tugas mengajar?"Tanya Kirana. "aku aru" "aku juga da~" "aku yang awesome ini juga." "hm, kalau begi-" "KAKAK! AKU DENGAR RAHASIA KITA HAMPIR TERBONGKAR. APAKAH KAKAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"Seru Kuro. Bahkan saking kencengnya tereakan dia, Author yang lagi di rumah Author aja kedengeran. Balik ke cerita. "aduuhh, jangan berteriak sekencang itu Kuro!"Kata Kiku sambil menutup telinganya. Kuro pun meminta maaf dan mulai meminta penjelasan. "… karena itu, kami mulai curiga dengan mereka."Jelas Kirana. "kalau gitu aku ikut selidikin juga deh."Kata Kuro yang tumben-tumbenan jadi anak baik *digampar* para Nations pun langsug sujud syukur karena Kuro yang keganasannya sudah terkenal itu mau ngebantuin mereka.

~TIME SKIP~

"Selamat pagi aru."salam Yao. "selamat pagi buu!"Jawab Raisa dkk secara serempak. "Aiyah! Saya cowok aru! Jangan panggil saya ibu aru!"Kata Yao. "lha, itu rambut bapak hitam, terawat, panjang lagi!"Kata Azizah. "s-sudahlah aru! Saya ingin Tanya ke kamu aru!"Kata Yao sambil nunjuk Hanny. "peristiwa apa yang menjadi alasan keregangan hubungan Russia dengan Jepang aru?"Tanya Yao. "Jepang menyerang Cina. Lalu,Russia mulai menyerang Jepang sebagai awal dari Russo-Japanese War. Lalu, ITTAI!"Hanny meringis kesakitan karena kakinya diinjek sama Vella. "kenapa kau bisa tahu aru?"Tanya Yao. "kan ada Wikipedia."Jawab Hanny.

"tapi itu terlalu banyak da~"Kata Ivan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan keran kesukaannya. "euhh"Hanny mulai tersudut, sementara teman-temannya sudah mulai kawatir.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Aktingmu sudah terbongkar da~"ujar Ivan. Mengetahui Hanny dalam bahaya, Raisa langsung memberi kode pada Vella untuk membacakan mantra. Vella yang menangkap kode itu langsung berbisik "alomiovoir!" lalu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari Arthur "wooii! Si Alfred pingsan waktu lagi ngajarin basket!" dan tentu saja, 2 Nations itu langsung pergi untuk menyelamatkan Alfred.

Sementara para petinggi kelas langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

TBC

Author:selese juga.

Kuro:dikit amat porsi gw.

Author:soalnya waktu bagian lo, otak gw mandek.

Kuro:terserah. Dan untuk para reader, tolong reviewnya ya. *senyum manis*


	5. Chapter 5:siasat dan kecurigaan nation 2

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 5:Siasat dan kecurigaan nations 2**

Kali ini saya akan membawa salah satu teman saya! Haikal!

Haikal:ngoahahaha! Kalian semua harus bertekuk lutut padaku! Ngoahaha!

Kal, di skenarionya kagak ada adegan kayak gitu! Yang bener ngapa jadi bintang tamu!

Haikal:lu nantangin Pulpen yang ujungnya tajem punya gue?!

Lu mau gue serang pake stik drum gue?!

Haikal:sesama psikopat dilarang berteman! Eh, bertengkar maksudnya!

Kalau begitu gue mau bales review aja ah~

**Yuki Hiiro:ini dia update-annya! Anda benar sekali, saya memang tinggal di Indonesia. Saya mohon maaf kalau saya updatenya lama. Tapi, itu karna saya terjebak dalam gelombang arus UTS. **

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: bolehlah, saya akan memasukkan Belarus, Korea Twins, Norway, Dan Ukraina. Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa itu Nyotalia? Saya masih agak bingung soal itu.**

**Guest:baiklah! Akan saya coba untuk menambahkan Bumbu-Bumbu lawaknya.**

Haikal:boleh gue bacain desclaimernya?

Yaudah sono.

**Desclaimer:Hetalia bukan punya saya.**

Suatu hari di depan gerbang sekolah, "wuanjrit! Gue di marahin ama si Hungary tadi!"gerutu Haikal sambil mengotak-ngatik smartprennya. "kena teflon gak lu?"Tanya Yudanto sambil menahan rasa takutnya. "kagak gue malah berhasil naro alat penyadap suara."Jawab Haikal sambil nyengir psikopat. "yaudah, nyalain aja"Kata Hanny sambil maenin stik drum kesayangannya. "ngokeh!"Haikal langsung ngotak-ngatik smartprennya. Lalu, muncullah suara-suara yang sudah tak asing di telinga kita.

"_kalian serius aru?"Tanya Yao_

"_kami seri-"omongan Hyung (human name Korea utara) terputus_

"_Serius itu milik korea selatan da~ze!"seru Yong (human name korea selatan)_

"_Yong soo, cobalah untuk tidak mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan milikmu"nasihat Kiku_

"_orang yang menyakiti kak Yao diam saja da~ze!"kata Yong dengan sangat menusuk._

"_SIAPA YANG BERANI MENCELA NEE-CHAN KU?!"seru Kuro_

"_nii-saaannn! Aku juga ingin ikut mengajar"kata Natalia_

"_Natalya?!"pekik Ivan_

Alat penyadap langsung berhenti bersuara. "lho? Kenapa neh?!"seru Hanny. "gue lupa nge-charge ni."kata Haikal terus dia ngeliat Yudanto yang udah gemetaran setengah mati. "Be-Belarus bakal ngajar"setelah berkata seperti itu, Yudanto langsung pingsan. "YUDDAAANNTTOOO?!"Jerit Hanny dan Haikal yang entah mengapa menjadi seperti Estonia dan Lithuana.

Esok harinya, "Buset! Serius lo?!"Seru Atir sambil nyapu kelas. "iya, si Belarus mau ngajar. Si Vella bakal ada saingannya tuh"Kata Hanny sambil menggambar Kiku dan Kuro. "Saingan? Emang si Vella demen ama pak Ivan?"Tanya Atir sambil ngedeketin Hanny. "lo gak tau?! Udah jadi rahasia umum kalee!"Jawab Hanny sambil menoleh ke Atir lalu melanjutkan. "Tir, jangan deket-deket ngapa" "emang napa?"Tanya Atir dengan muka yang mirip sama Gilbert waktu burungnya ilang. "kan, elo pacarnya Kevin"Jawab Hanny dengan wajah nosen. "berengsek lu!"umpat Atir sambil ngelanjutin Piketnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berkata "kalo gue yaoi-an sama Kevin siapa yang jadi uke ya?" "elolah pasti"Jawab Hanny yang langsung ngibrit karna Atir sudah siap melempar sapunya kearah Hanny.

Sementara di lapangan, Vella sedang ber-FG-ria. Untungnya ada Wendy yang kewalahan menangani Vella, yang kalo udah fansgirling ria, kekuatannya bahkan bisa mengalahkan Belarus…. Tanpa aura menyeramkan lagi.

"aduuhhh! Vell, berhentilah berFansgirling ria!"Seru Wendy. "tapi, tapi, tapi Ivan sangatlah TAMPAAANN!"seru Vella. Tapi, dia langsung merasakan aura menusuk dari Natalia. "nii-san itu milikku!"seru Natalia. "tidak! Ivan padaku!"seru Vella sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat _chubby_ dan imut. "TIDAK BISA! NII-SAN PADAKU?!"seru Natalia. "TIDAK! IVAN PADAKU?!"seru Vella gak mau kalah. 'duh, si duo psikopat itu mana lagi?!'batin Wendy sambil menyaksikan adegan Natalia vs Vella. Tiba-tiba, sebuah stik drum dan pulpen menyambar dan menancap di tanah di antara Vella dengan Natalia. "wah wah, cuman gara-gara pak Ivan jadi begini"kata Hanny sambil menebar aura ungu. "mau di gimanain ni? Apa dua orang ini harus kita siksa?"Tanya Haikal dengan senyum psikopatnya. "ada keributan apa sih?"Tanya Katyusha yang entah mengapa bisa dateng ke sekolah itu. "kak Katyusha?"Tanya Natalia. "eh? Jangan-jangan kalian merebutkan Ivan?"tebak Katyusha. "si Nadhif bisa kumat kalau ngeliat ni cewek"bisik Haikal. "lho? Ada apa?"Tanya Kirana yang baru dateng. "ini bu, si Vella berantem ama si Na-WADAOW!"jerit Wendy karna kakinya diinjek sama duo psikopat. "mereka berantem gara-gara ngerebutin pak Ivan bu. Ngomong-ngomong bu, mereka siapa?"Tanya Haikal sambil nunjuk Natalia dan Katyusha. "mereka guru , Natalia, Katyusha ayo ikut saya."kata Kirana sambil membawa(baca:menyeret) dua personifikasi itu.

~TIME SKIP~

Di kelas, lagi-lagi para petinggi kelas mengadakan rapat. "Haikal, nyalain penyadap suaranya."perintah Raisa. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Haikal langsung menyalakan alat itu.

"_apa maksudmu membawa kami kemari?"Tanya Lukas_

"_kami curiga murid-murid kelas 8-19 mengetahui keberadaan kita sebagai nations"Jawab Kirana_

"_jadi?"Tanya Natalia_

"_ya, tolongin kita membongkar siasat mereka lah"Jawab Kuro dan Kiku bersamaan_

"_apakah mereka berbahaya?"Tanya Katyusha_

"_tidak jika kau berhasil memojokkan mereka"Jawab Ivan_

"_pemojokkan itu berasal dari korea selatan da~ze!"seru Yong soo_

"_diam, adik bodoh!"seru Hyung soo_

"_sudahlah aru! Sekarang giliran England, Natalia , dan America aru."Kata Yao_

"_baiklah, kami ke kelas dulu."Kata Arthur._

"gimana nih?!"seru Azizah. "gampang. Pertama-tama Hanny, Haikal, dan Atir akan mengerjai Arthur, lalu Vella, Vitri, dan Puput akan memasang mantra pelindung untuk seluruh pasukan, dan menyuruh bangsa lelembutnya Vitri buat nakut-nakutin si Alfred. Dengan sendirinya, Alfred pasti bakal lari ke Arthur, dan membuat adegan YAOI gratis."jelas Raisa. "boleh di foto?"Tanya Icha yang merupakan ketua para Fujoshi di kelas 8-19. "boleh. Nanti kita pasang di mading."Jawab Hanny sambil tersenyum licik. "kalau kalian meminta perang, akan kami layani."kata Raisa dengan aura ungu yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Ivan maupun Natalia.

Kayaknya gak ada lawak-lawaknya ya?

Haikal:yo'i! lu kena writer block ya?

Iya. Mungkin otak gue masih nge freeze gara-gara UTS #curcol

Haikal:jyah, dia malah curcol. Ok, akhir kata RnR ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Teacher's Problem**

**CH 6:2p!Raisa appeared and When our secret almost revealed**

Saya Update kilat! Karna dalam hari yang sama dan dengan tempo sesingkat-singkatnya*lo kira ini proklamasi kemerdekaan?* saya ngeupdate lagi!

Raisa:emang gue punya sisi gelap?

Lah, waktu sekelas ribut terus lu kena lemparan buku, bukannya lu ngamuk terus jadi 2p!Raisa?

Raisa:iya ya, tee~hee.

Ok, sekarang mari kita balas review:

**Yuki Hiiro:terimakasih atas infonya ya. Anda anak pramuka ya? Kalau saya sih mantan anak PMR. Sebenarnya barang apa aja bisa saya jadiin senjata terutama sapu-sapu dikelas. Tapi,saya lebih suka memakai stik drum kesayangan saya.**

Raisa:boleh bacain Desclaimer?

Boleh kok

**Desclaimer:Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"_selamat pagi_"sapa Arthur sambil memasuki kelas. Semua muridnya juga menjawab sapaannya, kecuali seorang gadis berjilbab yang tengah asik menggambar. "hei! Kau harus mengucapkan salam jika guru masuk kelas!"tegur Arthur. Hanny, si gadis yang di tegur hanya nyengir sadis. Mungkin sikap psikopatnya kambuh. "bapak guru baru ya?"Tanya Hanny. "iya, memangnya kenapa?"Arthur balik nanya. "abisnya saya baru liat kalau ada guru yang punya luka lindesan mobil di atas mata"Jawab Hanny nyantai. Tapi, satu kelas sudah tertawa keras karenanya.

"ini alis! Bukan lindesan mobil!"seru Arthur. "alis bapak tebel banget pak! Mungkin sudah layak di masukin ke World record!"komentar Atir membuat satu kelas itu tertawa lebih keras. "Bapak yakin itu alis?"Tanya Haikal dengan senyum psikopatnya. "tentu saja!""Jawab Arthur. "saya pikir itu adalah ulat bulu paling tebal yang pernah saya lihat."Kata Haikal membuat teman-temannya tertawa semakin keras sampai keluar air mata, Bahkan ada yang sampai guling-guling di lantai.

"Yusiachen!"bisik Puput dan Vella merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk satu kelas kecuali Arthur tentunya. "miscain certa, Alfred, miscain certa!"bisik Vitri merapalkan mantra untuk memunculkan vampire di tempat Alfred berada.

Tak lama kemudian, "ARTIE! TOLONG AKU! AKU DI KEJAR-KEJAR VAMPIRE!"Jerit Alfred yang langsung meluk Arthur. Bagaimana keadaan Icha dan para Fujoshi yang ada? Mereka langsung berfoto-foto ria dengan handphone mereka.

"APA-APAAN KAU GIT?! MENJAUH DARIKU!"seru Arthur. Seluruh 'kata-kata mutiara' keluar dari mulut Arthur seiring Alfred yang semakin tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Dan, sepertinya Raisa sendiri lupa memberitahu bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai 'kata-kata mutiara' tersebut. Sementara itu, Hanny mulai merasa bahwa 2p!Raisa mulai muncul. "DIAM KALIAN!"Seru Raisa yang sudah sepenuhnya bertransformasi menjadi 2p!Raisa. Arthur dan Alfred langsung menoleh karna terkejut.

"kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian sedang di sekolah hah?!"bentak Raisa. "Ra, Ra, jangan ngamuk dulu Ra! Nanti siasat kita gagal!"bisik Syifa yang berusaha menenangkan sang _The great emperor of 8-19_ mereka. "persetan dengan semua itu! Gue kagak peduli! Lagian bukannya mereka ngajar malah mesra-mesraan! Emangnya mau bikin film LEMONAN, HAH?!"seru Raisa. Sementara Arthur dan Alfred masih cengo melihat Raisa yang mungkin lebih ganas dari sang Dark!Japan.

"Ra, Sabar!"seru Hanny yang mulai menyiapkan jurus-jurus Aikido-nya. "mau sabar kayak mana?! Gue tau kalo inggris itu yang membesarkan amerika, tapi kagak kayak gini juga kaliii?!"Seru Raisa yang bahkan tak sadar bahwa dia telah membocorkan salah satu bukti penting bagi para Nations.

Mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Raisa, Hanny langsung memukul tengkuk Raisa yang membuatnya pingsan seketika. Hanny melihat ke depan kelas dan menyadari bahwa Arthur dan Alfred sudah tidak ada. "brengsek"umpat Hanny sambil membawa Raisa ke UKS. Lalu, saat ia mulai berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas, dia melihat Natalia yang mulai berjalan ke kelasnya. Hanny pun langsung berlari ke kelasnya dengan kecepatan 1 tahun kecepatan cahaya.*author lebay*

Sesampainya di kelas, "lu kenapa ni?"Tanya Wendy saat melihat sohibnya yang ngos-ngosan. "Natalia lagi mau jalan kesini!"Jawab Hanny. "maksud lo?"Tanya Vitri. "si personifikasi Belarus, alias saingannya Vella. Lagi kesini sambil menebar aura ungu!"Jawab Hanny. "appaa?!"seru semua murid 8-19 kecuali Hanny dan Haikal. "kalau begitu, kita harus memojokkan Natalia"kata Kevin. Yang disambut cengiran dari Vella.

"selamat siang"sapa Natalia lalu melihat ke seantero kelas. "apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"tembak Natalia. "tidak ada"Jawab Khautal. "kalian tidak takut kalau ku cincang ya?"Tanya Natalia. "Kau tidak takut ku siksa dengan ini ya?"Hanny bertanya balik sambil menyiapkan sepasang stik drumnya. "satu-satunya yang ku takutkan adalah jika Kakak tidak menikah dengan ku"Jawab Natalia sambil semakin mempertebal aura ungunya. "enak saja! Pak Ivan harus menikah denganku!"seru Vella dengan kesal. "tidak! Kakak Padaku!"seru Natalia.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan bersatu dengan-mmph!"Wendy langsung nge-bekep mulut Vella, Vitri memegangi tangan kanan Vella, Puput memegangi tangan kiri Vella, dan Hanny menahan Vella dengan cara mendekatkan stik drumnya ke leher Vella. Sementara Natalia? Dia sudah pergi ke kantor untuk memberitahu informasi yang ia dapat.

TBC

Raisa:ternyata kalau gue marah, gue keren juga.

Terserah~. dan akhir kata, RnR Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 7:Kuro vs Hanny.**

Balik lagi minna~. Saya Update lagi.

Yudanto:cepet amat updatenya

Biarin! Lebih cepat, lebih baik!

Yudanto:alesan.

Apa lo bilang?*death glare*

Yudanto:*pingsan seketika*

Yaaah, dia pingsan. Kalau begitu, mari kita balas review!

**Yuki Hiiro:sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terimakasih karna masih setia membaca fic saya. Tenang, saya juga benci ulangan. KENAPA ULANGAN ITU TIDAK DIMUSNAHKAN SAJA?! #stress gara-gara UTS. Ehm, ini Update-annya. Silakan dinikmati (^-^)**

Berhubung Yudanto masih belum bangun saya akan langsung membacakan Deslaimer

**Desclaimer:saya hanya mempunyai fic ini saja. Selebihnya bukan milik saya.**

"GIMANA NEEEHHH?!"jerit Azizah. "nyantai dulu bro! kita pikirin pelan-pelan dulu."Kata Raisa yang sudah kembali normal. "kita sudah membocorkan 2 info penting"Kata Hanny sambil memasang wajah seperti Japan yang lagi serius. "lo lagi kesel yak?"Tanya Atir. "darimana lo tau?" "kan, kalo elo lagi kesel, elo langsung jadi kayak Japan"Jawab Atir. "sudah, sudah! Mending kita suruh Hanny nyanyi aja!"Usul Safanah. "oke!"kata Hanny yang langsung merebut Gitar milik Naldy. "WOI!"seru Naldy. Tapi, dihiraukan oleh Hanny yang sudah mulai nyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

"Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga  
Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!

("Reigi reisetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyaka na watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa")

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hito nikomi de  
Nakeru ofukuro no aji  
("Shitataki wa hozome ga yoi")  
Haretara higasa zenkai de  
kakuremino!

Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai  
Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni  
OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou  
HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da)  
Guigui Chichiue oshyaku wa ikaga  
Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu

Kurashi no umami wa  
shunkashuutou

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!

Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no Recipe  
Shouyu ga areba anshin no  
nagatabi da!" selesai Hanny bernyanyi, Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara. "sudah selesai menyanyi?"Tanya Kuro yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. "sudah."Jawab Hanny sambil mengembalikan gitar Naldy.

"kau, kau, dan kau. Ikut aku"kata Kuro sambil menunjuk Hanny, Raisa, dan Vella. "memangnya kenapa?"selidik Vella. "jangan banyak Tanya. Ayo ikut aku ke kantor."Jawab Kuro. Raisa yang menangkap sinyal bahaya langsung bertanya. "apa yang kau dengar?" "semua yang kalian bicarakan tadi. Termasuk lagu itu."Jawab Kuro. Hanny tanpa ba bi bu lagi, langsung menyerang Kuro dengan salah satu stik drumnya. "aku terpaksa harus menutup mulutmu"Kata Hanny sambil mengayunkan stik drumnya. "sayangnya, aku menolak."Kata Kuro sambil menangkis serangan Hanny dengan Katananya yang masih disarungin.

"ayo kabur!"perintah Raisa yang diikuti oleh anggukan cepat dari seluruh bawahannya (ex. Hanny). "jangan harap bisa lari!"seru Kuro. Tapi, Hanny segera menghalanginya. "lawanmu adalah aku"Kata Hanny sambil merubah dirinya menjadi 2p!Hanny yang jauh lebih kuat dari diri aslinya.

"sial"Umpat Kuro sambil menyerang Hanny. Hanny menghindari serangan Kuro dan langsung melompat untuk menyerangnya dari atas. Sayang, Kuro mengetahuinya dan menangkis serangan Hanny. Kuro menyerang Hanny dari samping dan berhasil di hindari oleh Hanny.

Kedua orang itu saling menyerang dengan senjata masing-masing. Pertarungan pun terus saja berlangsung dengan keadaan imbang. Mereka sama-sama kuat, sama-sama cepat, dan sama-sama lihai.

"hebat juga kau"komentar Kuro. "kau juga. Meski aku tak terlalu kaget"balas Hanny. "heh. Kau benar-benar mengetahui kami."Kata Kuro sambil membuang katananya. "kami mengetahui kalian sejak lama."Kata Hanny sambil membuang sepasang stik drumnya. "sudah kukira" "kenapa tidak langsung bilang ke Pak Kiku?"Tanya Hanny sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "bukan itu tujuan para Axis powers"Jawab Kuro sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "HEEAAAHHH!" Kedua orang itu langsung melanjutkan perkelahian yang kini dilakukan tanpa senjata kecuali teknik beladiri masing-masing.

Perkelahian itu berlanjut hingga 1 jam lamanya. Tampak Kuro maupun Hanny sudah kelelahan. Dan mereka pun menyerang satu sama lain untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bukk. Hanny terkena pukulan dari Kuro tepat di perutnya. Membuat Hanny pingsan seketika. "kuat juga ni anak."Gumam Kuro. "sudah kau dapatkan anak itu?"Tanya Kirana. "sudah. Tapi yang lainnya kabur." "tidak apa-apa. Ivan dan Katyusha sudah mengejar mereka."Kata Kirana.

Sementara itu, Vella merasa cemas. "kenapa Vell?"Tanya Nadhif. "kayaknya Hanny kalah."Jawab Vella. "tidak. Hanny tidak mungkin dikalahkan semudah yang kau pikirkan Vell."Kata Raisa. Tiba-tiba, Langkah Raisa terhenti. "kenapa berhenti Ra?"Tanya Syifa saat melihat Raisa berhenti. "kalian sudah lelah da~?"Tanya seorang laki-laki yang memakai syal. Tampak ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek disampingnya. "Rusia dan Ukraina"desis Raisa. "ayo kita bersenang-senang da~"Kata Ivan dengan senyum manis tapi juga menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huff! Selesai juga.

Yudanto:*baru bangun* lho? Ada apaan ni?

Nanti gue jelasin. Oh ya! Sebenarnya semua murid 8-19 punya 2p! kecuali Haikal karna dia sudah dalam 2p!nya sendiri dari awal.

Yudanto:akhir kata, RnR please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 8:Raisa vs Rusia, Syifa vs Ukraina.**

Saya Update lagiii!

Syifa:ngapain gue harus ngelawan Ukraina?

Karna elo tuh jagonya kalo bikin anak orang nangis.

Syifa:ITU AIB GUE TAUUU!

*budek sesaat* terserah. Dan, sebagai penghargaan, saya akan memasukkan Yuki Hiiro! Ngehehehehe!

Syifa:bukannya itu salah satu reviewer?

Yo'i! dan, mari kita balas Review!

**Yuki Hiiro:waah, pasti anak-anak dikelas mu pada sabar-sabar semua ya. Kalau kelas 8-19 sih, ada yang ngajak ribut pasti langsung di hajar. Saya minta izin memakai pen namemu ya. (^-^) ini update-annya.**

Syifa:boleh bacain Desclaimer?

Boleh boleh.

**Desclaimer:Author hanya mempunyai fic ini. Selebihnya bukanlah milik Author.**

"Rusia dan Ukraina"desis Raisa di matanya terpancar aura membunuh yang kuat. "ayo kita bersenang-senang da~"Kata Ivan. "Trio Troublemaker, Trio bad Witch! Pergi ke rumah Vella!, dan hapus seluruh informasi yang kita punya!sisanya Bantu aku dan syifa menghalangi mereka!"Perintah Raisa. Lalu, ia menendang keran air disampingnya. Membuat keran itu menjadi seperti pipanya Ivan.

"kalian tak akan bisa kabur!"seru Katyusha sambil berusaha menghalangi Trio Trouble maker, dan Trio bad witch. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tongkat baseball menghalanginya. "Kau tak boleh kemana-mana"Kata Syifa, si pemilik tongkat baseball itu. Mereka langsung terbagi menjadi 2 kubu. Kubu 8-19 dan kubu Ivan dengan Katyusha. 1 jam kemudian,

Tampak pasukan Raisa setengahnya sudah jatuh pingsan. Sementara pasukan Syifa baru seperempat yang jatuh pingsan.

"Brengsek lu Katyusha!padahal cuman Negara cengeng tapi masih berani juga!"seru Syifa sepertinya ni anak memulai acara bikin anak orang nangis miliknya. "itu-itu…"Katyusha sudah mulai ingin nangis. "kenapa lo gak nyerah aja sih?!"seru Novita kesal sambil terus menyerang Katyusha dengan kemoceng.

"i-itu…. HUUUAAAAAAA!"tangis Katyusha pun meledak. "aduuh! Kebiasaan deh tu dua orang. Ivan bakal ngamuk nih."kata Raisa _facepalm._ "kalian harus menanggung akibatnya da~"kata Ivan dengan aura ungu disekitarnya. Selama setengah jam kedepan Ivan sukses membuat bawahan Raisa dan Syifa yang ada disana pingsan semua. Sementara Katyusha sudah siap bertarung kembali.

"k-kau.."Raisa langsung berubah menjadi 2p!Raisa. begitu pula Syifa. "kalian masih ingin bertarung da~?"Tanya Ivan. "tentu saja."Jawab Raisa yang langsung menyerang Ivan. Sementara itu, Syifa sedang menyerang Ukraina dengan tendangan-tendangan mautnya.

"eh? Mereka menjadi semakin kuat!"kata Katyusha sambil membalas tendangan Syifa. "tenang dulu. Kita lihat seberapa hebat mereka."Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum ala psiko.

Sementara itu, Trio Troblemaker dan Trio Bad Witch sudah setengah jalan. Dan, mereka bertemu 2 orang yang seumuran dengan mereka. Yang satu berambut hitam dan memakai name tag bertuliskan Yuki Hiiro, dan yang satu lagi wajahnya mirip, ralat, sangat mirip Kiku.

"Yuki? Hide?"Tanya Vella dengan raut wajah senang. "Vella? Ngapain disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya belum pulang?"Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Yuki. "mana Hanny?"Tanya Hide.

"Justru itu! Kami dikejar-kejar oleh Nations! Hanny lagi ngelawan Dark!Japan tuh"Jawab Vella. "Vell, lu kenal?"Tanya Naldy. "kenal. Mereka temen-temen gue dan Hanny."Jawab Vella. "gue susul Hanny. Yuki, lo anter mereka kerumah lo aja, kan disana aman."kata Hide yang langsung lari untuk menyelamatkan sahabat (baca: calon Pacar)nya itu.

"dasar. Tu anak kalo soal Hanny cepet amat reaksinya."komentar Vella. "yaudah. Mau kerumah gue?"Tanya Yuki. "kerumah gue dulu ya. Gue mau ambil flashdisk dulu"Jawab Vella yang di sambut anggukan dari Yuki.

Balik ke Raisa dan Ivan. Mereka sudah terluka sama parah. Sepertinya Ivan telah menemukan musuh yang sepantar dengannya. "kau kuat juga da~"kata Ivan. Tapi, Raisa tak merespon itu dan langsung menyerang Ivan dengan Pipanya. Ivan juga mulai kewalahan. Dan, Ivan lalu dengan nekatnya memukul tengkuk Raisa. Meski terkena telak, itu membuat Raisa juga berhasil memukulkan Pipanya ke kaki Ivan. Dan hasilnya? Raisa pingsan, dan tulang kering Ivan retak dan nyaris patah.

Sementara itu,Syifa dapat mengalah kan Katyusha dengan mudah. Sangat mudah malah. Sayang, Syifa juga telah kelelahan karna kebanyakan mempraktekkan jurus-jurus Thai boxing untuk membuat Katyusha pingsan. Ivan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia langsung memukul tengkuk Syifa yang langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"susah juga da~"keluh Ivan (tumben). "Vanya aru! Kau sudah selesai aru?"Tanya Yao. "sudah. Bisa Bantu aku, Yao-yao?"Tanya Ivan. "Aiyaaahh! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu aru!"seru Yao *padahal seneng tuh. Plakk* sambil menggendong Syifa. Sementara Ivan menggendong Raisa dan Katyusha.

Sementara itu, "masih jauh gak sih?"Tanya Ricky. "setengah jalan lagi"Jawab Yuki. Tiba-tiba setangkai bunga mawar menancap di pohon dekat Yuki. Tentu saja mereka kaget bukan main. "Ohonhonhon~ ada sekelompok cewek cantik disini"Kata Francis yang langsung muncul kayak setan. "The Bad Touch Trio"Kata Naldy. "itu benar. Kalian ternyata cukup **awesome** juga ternyata."Kata Gilbert.

Sepertinya kali ini mereka harus berhadapan dengan The Bad touch Trio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga.

Ivan:Author, saya tak selemah itu da"

Udah terima aja fakta bahwa kau nyaris di kalahkan anak kelas 2 smp.

Ivan:kolkolkolkolkol.

Sudah ah. Akhir kata Review please? Yang review saya comblangin dengan Franciss deh. #becanda kok. Plakk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 9:The Troublemaker's vs The Bad touch Trio.**

Saya kembali! Maaf ya, jika saya telat Update. Salahkan saja komputer saya yang tiba-tiba rusak.

Ricky:Yeah! Gue tampil! Gue yang ganteng ini memang paling pantes buat muncul di fic ini!*loncat-loncat gaje*

Dasar Narsis gak tau di untung! Bukannya bilang halo, malah loncat-loncat gaje.

Ricky:emang gue peduli? Yang penting bisa eksis!

Hh, mending gue bales review deh.

**Yuki hiiro: terimakasih karna masih setia nge-review. ^-^ dan, ternyata sikap anda mirip dengan 2p!Vella. dan, aku serius anda muncul sebagai assasin disini kenapa? Karna sepertinya senjata anda sangat cocok untuk membunuh diam-diam. #plakk. Saya juga jerit-jerit gak percaya saat tau saya di munculin di fic anda. Bahkan sampai di teriakin gila. **

**Star-beningluvindonesia: terimakasih sudah me review! Saya sendiri baru tau kalau fic ini awesome. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya!**

**Luciano Fyro: saya sangat bersyukur kalau anda suka fic saya. Raisa dan Syifa sebenarnya sangat ingin melawan Rusia dan Ukraina. Terutama Syifa karna, dia bisa bikin nangis si Ukraina. **

**Jawaban P.S.:setahu saya sih memang namanya si 2p!Italy itu Luciano.**

Rick, karna gue lagi baik, sana bacain desclaimer.

Ricky:ok!

**Desclaimer:Author hanya mempunyai fic ini. Selebihnya bukanlah milik Author.**

"gimana nih?"tanya Yuki bingung. "udah lo berempat kabur aja. Biar gue yang ganteng ini, Nadhif, dan Naldy yang ngurus mereka."Jawab Ricky. "dasar sok kecakepan! Yaudah kita teleport aja yuk, biar cepet." Kata Puput. "JADI LO BISA TELEPORTASI?! KENAPA GAK DARI TADI SIHH?!"seru Yuki, Vella, Vitri, dan Ricky. "lupa. Ayo ah."kata Puput lalu membaca mantra dan dalam sekejap Yuki, dan Trio bad witch sudah ber-teleportasi ria. "nah, sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang."kata Naldy sambil melempar tomat ke wajah Franciss. "adios tomato!"seru Antonio sepertinya kita mendapatkan penggemar tomat selain Naldy. "hei! Jangan mengacak-acak wajahku!" seru Franciss sambil menjauhi Antonio yang berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan (?) tomat di wajahnya. "kesempatan~"kata Nadhif yang langsung menendang bokong Franciss. "hei, Franciss! Antonio! Konsentrasi!"seru Gilbert sambil memukul wajah Ricky. "rasakan tomat ini!"seru Naldy sambil melempar tomat dengan cepat kearah Antonio. "sialan kau!"seru Franciss sambil memukul Nadhif. Nadhif langsung melompat ke belakang Franciss dan menjambak rambutnya. "GYAAA! Rambut indahku!"seru Franciss yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa teriakannya mirip teriakan cewek.

"rasakan ini!"Kata Antonio sambil menjejalkan sconenya Arthur. Tapi sayangnya, tidak mempan. "lebih baik kau merasakan scone yang di buat oleh Novita!" kata Naldy sambil menjejalkan Scone yang rasanya lebih tidak enak daripada sconenya Arthur. Dan bagaimana reaksi Antonio? Dia langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"heaaa!"seru Gilbert sambil memukul perut Ricky yang membuatnya pingsan seketika. "rasakan ini!"seru Nadhif sambil melayangkan tinju. Tapi, Franciss keburu membuatnya pingsan dengan scone Arthur. "tinggal satu lagi."kata Franciss dan Gilbert sambil melirik Naldy. Mereka pun menjejalkan 10 scone Arthur ke mulut Naldy. Barulah Naldy pingsan dengan indahnya.

"ternyata mereka itu kuat juga."kata Franciss. "iya sih. Yasudah ayo kita bawa mereka."kata Gilbert sambil menyeret Antonio dan Ricky. Sementara Franciss menyeret Nadhif dan Naldy.

Di lain tempat, "udah di hapus?"tanya Vitri. "belum semua! Kan setengahnya ada di _micro memory card_ punya Raisa."jawab Vella. "trus, tu memory card dimana?"tanya Yuki sambil mengasah penggaris 40 cm miliknya. Vella tampak berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba, dia menepuk dahinya sendiri sambil berkata. "ada di antingnya Hanny! Kalau gak salah si Hanny pernah dikasih sama Raisa sepasang anting. Dan, disanalah memory card itu berada!" "yaudah, ayo kita balik lagi, dan nyari Hanny!"kata Puput sambil berlari keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "kenapa?"tanya Vella sambil mendekati Puput dan diikuti oleh Yuki dan Vitri. "halo nona-nona."kata Arthur sambil menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Yuki, kau susul Hide nyari Hanny! Biar kami yang atasi mereka."bisik Vella. Yuki langsung mengangguk dan berlari seperti Assasin, cepat namun waspada.

"ayo kita adu sihir."kata Lukas sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "Ceytariona!"seru Vitri yang langsung merapalkan mantra pemanggil 5 wolverine. "seykalia!"seru Puput yang merapalkan mantra penambah pertahanan dan kecepatan tubuh.

"ayo kita bersenang-senang."kata Arthur. Sementara itu, "aduuhh"rintih Raisa yang baru bangun. "untung deh lo udah sadar."kata Hanny yang berada di samping Raisa. "kita di penjara?" Tanya Raisa. "kita cuman di kurung di uks kok. Tapi.."Hanny tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi apa?" "tapi gue ngerasa 2 sahabat gue lagi kesini dan mencari gue."Jawab Hanny. Kenapa Hanny bisa merasakan itu? Karna, dia tadi tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelang yang di berikan Hide dan Yuki saat Ultahnya 'semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja.'Batin Hanny.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa Hide sudah didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga.

Ricky:kenapa gue yang ganteng ini kalah?

Emang kayak gitu ceritanya. Dan untuk Reader's, RnR please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 10: Trio Bad Witch vs Duo Sorcerer, dan kemunculan Yuki dan Hide.**

Gak terasa udah chapter 10 aja.

Kuro:selamat deh

Kyaaa! Kuro, aku terharu! *meluk-meluk Kuro*

Kuro:he-hei! Lepaskan! *blushing*

Kiku:akhirnya mereka akur. Dan, biar saya saja yang membacakan Desclaimer.

**Desclaimer:Author hanya mempunyai Fic ini. Selebihnya bukanlah milik Author.**

"ayo kita bersenang-senang"kata Lukas. "Cetus!"Kata Vella yang memakai sihir pelontar, dan melontarkan tongkat sihir Lukas. Arthur membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan tongkatnya dan mulai merapalkan mantra. "Agynar!" muncullah semburan air dari lingkaran yang dibuat Arthur tadi. Vitri pun terkena air tersebut. "aargh! Wolverineku, serang Norway!"perintah Vitri sambil menunjuk Lukas. Dengan cepat ke-5 Wolverine itu langsung menyerang Lukas yang baru mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali.

"Yuresyane!"seru Lukas yang memakai sihir penghilang. Dan benar saja, ke-5 Wolverine itu langsung hilang dengan tidak elitnya. "Holyfier!"Seru Vella yang memakai sihir api suci ke Arthur. "sial!"umpat Arthur sambil menghindar dari serangan Vella. "wahai Troll ku! Serang dia!"Lukas memerintahkan Trollnya untuk menyerang Puput. Tentu saja Puput kaget. "Vesca Ledium!"Kata Puput yang memakai kombinasi antara sihir Pengikat dengan sihir Levitasi.

Troll itu pun terangkat ke udara. Semakin lama, semakin tinggi. Dan, setelah mencapai ketinggian 500 meter di udara, Puput langsung menghilangkan sihirnya. Troll itu pun jatuh dan membuat gempa sesaat. "meiyu Raija!"kata Arthur. Tiba-tiba tumbuh batu kapur yang sangat tajam di bawah kaki Vella. Vella yang menyadari ini langsung melompat dan mnghindar.

"Alemovoir!"seru Vella bersamaan dengan munculnya pelindung di sekitarnya. "Nevadiaka!"seru Arthur memunculkan hujan es yang menyerang pelindung Vella. Puput membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar di depannya dan merapalkan mantra cahaya. "Burneall!"katanya sambil menunjuk Lukas. Tak lama, sorotan cahaya dengan suhu 100o celcius langsung menyerang Lukas. Naas, tangan kiri Lukas terkena cahaya itu.

"sial! Algol!"seru Lukas yang memakai sihir cahaya. Puput dan Vitri pun pingsan karena cahaya yang di munculkan Lukas itu adalah Cahaya pembuat pingsan. "akhirnya selesai juga."gumam Lukas. Sementara itu, Arthur berhasil menghancurkan pelindung Vella, dan merapalkan mantra pemanggil petir. "Mayka Sheiju."kata Arthur sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Vella, tak lama petir pun menyambar. Vella dengan gesit langsung memakai sihir pelindung tanah. "kijiya!"serunya. Petir Arthur pun berhasil ia halau. Namun, tenaga Vella sudah terkuras habis, dan Vella pun jatuh pingsan. "ternyata meski mereka anak kecil, tapi kekuatan mereka hebat."kata Arthur sambil menggendong Vella dan Vitri di pundaknya. "ya. Ku akui, mereka seperti penyihir handal."kata Lukas sambil menggendong Puput.

Sementara itu, Yuki yang sudah seperti assasin sungguhan bertemu dengan Hide. "Yuki? Kok ada di sini?"tanya Hide sambil memainkan katana nya. "setengah dari info itu ada pada Hanny."Jawab Yuki sambil menyiapkan penggaris 40 cm dan 50 cmnya. "ya sudahlah. Ayo kita cari dia!"kata Hide yang di sambut anggukan setuju dari Yuki.

Tak lama, mereka langsung berada di samping ruang uks. Hide langsung mengintip, dan mendapati sosok Hanny, dan Raisa yang sudah bangun. Sementara, Syifa, Naldy, Nadhif, dan Ricky masih pingsan. Hide dan yuki melihat ada sebuah lubang ventilasi, dan langsung membukanya. "kau masuk dulu. Aku akan memantau situasi."kata Hide. Yuki pun masuk dan di susul Hide. Di Ventilasi itu mereka mulai merangkak mengikuti alur. Kemudian, mereka mendengar suara Hanny dan Raisa. "kok perasaanku gak enak ya?"tanya Raisa. "iya. Kuharap misi kita berhasil."Kata Hanny berharap. Tak lama, pintu pun di buka oleh Kirana dan Kiku. "mau apa kalian?"tanya Raisa dengan nada menantang. "kami hanya ingin kalian memberitahu kami, tentang bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui rahasia kami."Jawab Kiku dengan sabar. "kami adalah Hacker. Karna itu kami mengetahui rahasia kalian."kata Raisa. "kalian juga terlatih" "itu karna kami berusaha untuk menjaga rahasia itu."kini giliran Hanny yang menyahut. "sayangnya kami menemukan bahwa tidak hanya kalian yang mengetahui rahasia kami."kata Arthur yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa Vella dan Vitri. "apa?"tanya Raisa dengan mata yang melebar. "well, itu benar. Ada yang mengetahui _the dark emperor_?"tanya Arthur. Tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi, Hide dan Yuki langsung turun sambil menjawab. "Dila." Para Nations yang ada langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Hanny dan Raisa hanya melihat ke arah Hide dan Yuki dengan tatapan biasa.

"Dila adalah seorang anak sakit jiwa yang ingin menguasai seluruh dunia."jelas Yuki sambil menyiagakan senjatanya. "maksudmu gadis yang menggegerkan dunia karna mengebom _White house_ dan istana kepresidenan?"tanya Kirana. "itu adalah ulah anak buahnya."Jawab Hide. "sebentar, apa kalian menangkap kami karna ingin bekerja sama?"tanya Hanny. "ya. Sayangnya, kalian langsung melawan."Jawab Kuro yang muncul dari balik Arthur.

"baiklah. Kami terima."kata Raisa. Sementara itu, Hanny menatap Hide dan Yuki. "kalian dari mana?"Tanya Hanny. "dari rumah lah. Masa dari monas."Jawab Hide. "Hanny, setengah datanya ada di antingmu."Kata Yuki. "itu sudah tidak penting Yuki. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus mencari Dila. Ku dengar dia bersembunyi di tengah hutan kalimantan"Kata Raisa. Bisa di pastikan mereka akan pergi ke Kalimantan tidak lama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeah! Selesai!

Kuro:musuhnya ganti nih?

Yo'i! Gue dapet inspirasi dari sebuah film. Makanya jadi gini.

Kuro:mau bales Review?

Tentu!

**Luciano Fyro:belum tentu keadaan berbalik atau kelas 8-19 bakal kalah kan? Seperti yang di ceritakan diatas, mereka justru bekerja sama demi menjaga rahasia top secret ini. Tidak apa-apa jika anda lupa, kadang saya juga suka lupa namanya apa.#di bacok. Thanx karna sudah mereview ya!**

**Jawaban P.S.:mungkin hanya kebetulan nama anda mirip dengan 2p!italy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 11: Kalimantan.**

Ya ampun. Udah chappie 11 aja.

Atir:ya bagus.

Bacain desclaimer tir.

Atir:males ah.

Atir, Bacain Desclaimernya.*nodong stik drum*

Atir:iya deh.

**Desclaimer:Hetalia bukanlah milik Author.**

"Jadi kita harus ke Kalimantan?"tanya Raisa. "kurasa"Jawab Puput yang sudah sadar. "hore! Aku pulang kampung!"seru Yuki. "apakah kita akan bertemu orang jahat?"tanya Yudanto. "ya iyalah. Pasti kita bisa bermain bunuh-bunuhan."jawab Haikal dengan senyum psikopat. "terserah aja. Hei, dimana Hanny, Wendy, dan Vella?"tanya Hide. "oh, Hanny dan Wendy sedang menenangkan Vella yang sedang ber-FG-ria."Jawab Atir sambil menunjuk kearah Hanny dan Wendy yang sedang mengejar Vella. "Veellll! Tenang dong velll!"seru Hanny. "KYAAA! IVAN!"jerit Vella sambil mengejar Ivan. "selamatkan aku da~!"seru Ivan. Malangnya nasibmu Ivan.

"KAKAAAKKK! AYO KITA MENIKAH!"seru Natalia. Tambah apeslah nasib Ivan. "TIIIDAAAKKK"seru Ivan. Sementara yang melihat (minus Vella dan Natalia) langsung _sweatdrop_ semua.

"semua, ayo segera-"omongan Katyusha terhenti melihat Ivan yang dikejar-kejar oleh Natalia dan Vella. "ayo kita panggil pak Alfred!"usul Icha. "SETUJUU!"seru Novita, Azizah, Khautal, dan Marco. Lalu, mereka pun berlari mencari Alfred. Dasar klub Fujodanshi.

"klub Fujodanshi itu pasti mau ngefoto adegan RusAme."kata Kevin sambil ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. Tak lama kemudian Alfred datang. "kenapa manggil?"tanya Alfred. Sayangnya (atau untungnya?), Alfred menabrak Ivan sampai mereka jatuh. Dan tentu saja sudah di foto oleh klub Fujodanshi dan Elizaveta. Tunggu, Elizaveta? "Eli, kau datang dari mana ve~?tanya Felliciano. "ahahaha. Aku sengaja menyusul. Karna, salah satu asistenku mengirimkan foto Arthur dan Alfred."jawab Elizaveta. Semua pasang mata yang ada langsung terarah ke Icha. "kenapa kalau aku asistennya? Oh! Aku lupa. Aku harus mengcopy foto-foto Atir dan Kevin!"kata Icha sambil mengeluarkan Ip*dnya. "IIIICCCHHHAAAAA!"seru Atir dan Kevin. Mari kita berdoa Icha akan tenang di alam sana. Berdoa selesai.

"minna-san, kalian sudah selesai?"tanya Kiku. "belum."jawab Wendy sambil memasukkan kamera. "ayo cepat. 2 jam lagi kita berangkat."kata Kuro. "kuro"panggil Hanny. "apa?" "mau dango?"tawar Hanny yang ternyata sedang memakan dango bersama Atir, Kevin, dan Haikal.

"nanti. Sudah siap?"tanya Kuro. "kami sih sudah."Jawab Kevin. "ayo ke mobil."kata Kuro sambil membawa mereka.

~TIME SKIP~

"ada yang punya obat tidur?"tanya Vella. "memang kenapa da~?"tanya Ivan. "dia selalu mabuk udara."Jawab Hanny. Dengan sangat tidak terduga, Ivan pun memeluk Vella. Dan, Vella pun pingsan dengan suksesnya.

Membuat yang melihat cuman bisa cengo ngeliatnya. "kayaknya si Ivan OOC ya?"tanya Yuki. "mungkin"Jawab Hide yang masih shock. "sudahlah. Ayo kita naik pesawat."kata Arthur. Mereka pun mulai menaiki pesawat pribadi milik Kirana.

Sementara itu, "mereka sudah mulai bergerak."kata seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus, dan memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah darah. "apa yang harus kita lakukan nona?"tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berumur 12 tahun. "kita akan bermain-main dulu."jawab gadis itu sambil meminum sesuatu berwarna merah. Anak laki-laki itu langsung memberi hormat, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "hehehe, mereka akan segera musnah."kata gadis itu. "Yasna!"panggil gadis itu. "ada apa nona Dila?"tanya Yasna kepada gadis yang ternyata bernama Dila.

"ramalah. Kejadian selanjutnya."jawab Dila. Yasna mengeluarkan sebuah tengkorak yang terbuat dari kaca, dan membaca mantra. "wahai penguasa kegelapan. Ramallah kejadian selanjutnya. Ramalah kesuksesan kami." Tengkorak itu langsung bercahaya merah. Membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. "tidak mungkin!"seru Yasna dengan mata terbuka lebar. "ada apa?"tanya Dila sambil meminum kembali minumannya.

"kita akan kalah. Para Nations bekerja sama dengan sekelompok anak-anak. Tapi, jangan remehkan anak-anak itu. Mereka sangat kuat."jawab Yasna. Dila langsung melempar gelas minumannya ke dinding. "kalau begitu, kita pakai saja dia."kata Dila sambil tersenyum. "maaf?" "kita akan memakai sang bayi."jawab Dila sambil melangkah keluar ruangan dan diikuti oleh Yasna. "sang bayi sudah mencapai 98%. Dan saat mereka datang, sang bayi sudah siap untuk di aktifkan."kata Dila sambil melihat ke laboratorium yang hanya di pisahkan oleh kaca dengan lorong utama tempat ia dan Yasna berada.

"tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"tawa Dila yang lebih mirip suara tertawaan seekor iblis daripada tertawaan manusia.

Kita balik ke Hanny dkk. "entah mengapa perasaan gue gak enak."kata Hanny yang sedang main game s*ng*k* b*s*r* 3 bersama Kiku, Kuro, dan Raisa. "sama. Nanti buat jaga-jaga ada yang tetap tinggal dan meng-hack komputer milik Dila."kata Raisa. "apa yang sebenarnya Dila inginkan?"tanya Kiku. "kekuasaan atas dunia. Orang itu memang benara-benar gila."jawab Kuro. "kalian semua! Ada yang tau apa arti dari _sang bayi_?"tanya Arthur yang tiba-tiba muncul. "mungkin itu adalah sebuah code name untuk senjata."jawab Ludwig sambil bermain catur dengan Atir. "atau mungkin sebuah nuklir? Seperti Nuklir Amerika, _Little boy _dan _Fat man_ saat perang dunia 2."tambah Hide yang sedang membersihkan katananya.

"Hide, jangan buka luka lama orang lain."nasihat Yuki yang sedang bermain laptop. "kagak kok. Itu cuman perumpamaan aja."kata Hide. "ada yang liat Wendy gak?"tanya Vitri yang tiba-tiba datang. "dia lagi ama Franciss kok. Ok, balik ke masalah awal. Tadi, Syifa sudah berhasil meng-hack salah satu komputer Dila. Lalu, ia menemukan ada sebuah tulisan yang menyebutkan tentang _sang Bayi._"Jelas Arthur.

"Tir, lo bawa seluruh rancangan strategi kita kan?"tanya Raisa. "bawa kok. Tenang aja, rencana ini mempunyai persentase keberhasilan 70 % berhasil, 30 % gagal."jawab Atir. /_kita akan segera mendarat_/ kata Lukas di speaker pesawat

Mereka pun turun dari pesawat, dan langsung di sambut Samarinda dan Tarakan. "selamat datang di Kalimantan!"sambut Tarakan. "KYYAAAA! AKU PULANG KAMPUNG!"jerit Yuki. "hei. Gak ada yang minta di buat tuli disini."kata Kuro. "di sini juga gak ada yang memintamu untuk merespon."kata Hanny. Jadilah Kuro dan Hanny saling melempar _deathglare_ terbaik masing-masing. "sudah-sudah. Oh ya, aku dengar, Hutan Kalimantan akan punah tahun 2022, sehingga Indonesia dianugerahi Certificate Guinnes World Records sebagai perusak Hutan Tercepat di Dunia."kata Yuki dengan wajah _innocent._ Sementara Kirana, Samarinda, dan Tarakan sudah pundung di pojokan. "eh?! Aku salah ngomong ya?"tanya Yuki. "banget"Jawab Hanny, Vella, dan Hide bersamaan.

"sudahlah Kirana-san, itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."hibur Kiku. "ya! Itu semua salah rakyat mu _da-ze!_" kata Yong. Kirana, Samarinda, dan Tarakan malah makin pundung, dan Yong sudah pingsan dengan sukses akibat pukulan dari Hyung.

"hei, habis ini kita mau kemana aru?"tanya Yao. "Kita ke rumah saudara ku saja. Rumah dia paling aman di seluruh kalimantan. Di jamin!"kata Hanny sambil tersenyum. "ayo saja!"seru Alfred. "semoga Kakakmu tidak menyebalkan sepertimu."kata Kuro. "apa maksudmu?"tanya Hanny sambil menyiapkan Stik drumnya. Mungkin jika ini adalah anime, kita bisa melihat arus listrik yang bertabrakkan dari mata mereka. Tak lama, mereka sukses bertengkar. "Kuro-Chaannn!"jerit Kiku sambil berusaha memisahkan Hanny dengan Kuro. "Haaannyyy!"jerit Yuki, Vella, dan Hide sambil membantu Kiku.

"WOOOIIII! JADI PERGI GAK NIIIHH?!"seru seluruh Nations ( kecuali Kiku dan Kuro) dan seluruh Siswa kelas 8-19. (kecuali Hanny, dan Vella). Akhirnya, 3 jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah saudaranya Hanny. "nanti jangan kaget ya."kata Hanny sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Belum juga dibuka, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. "akhirnya saudaraku yang AWESOME datang juga!"seru seseorang yang mirip Fem!Prussia. "Bruder?"tanya Ludwig yang shock karna melihat saudaranya Hanny. "ternyata saudaranya malah lebih menyebalkan daripada Hanny."komentar Kuro. Untungnya Hanny gak denger.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah saudara Hanny yang terkesan _Future tech_ itu. "AH! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku yang AWESOME ini."Kata saudaranya Hanny. "namaku Gillian Zalzabilah. Biasanya Hanny memanggilku Gil."tambahnya. tambah _shock_ lah Ludwig. "Gil, langsung aja. Bisa tinggalkan kami?"pinta Hanny. "apapun untuk saudaraku yang AWESOME. Kesesesese." Gil pun meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"ok! Ayo kita mulai. Kita akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kelompok 1, Hide, Hanny, Yuki, Kuro, dan Kiku. Kelompok 2, Vella, Wendy, Vitri, Ivan, dan Franciss. Kelompok 3, Syifa, Haikal, Asido, Katyusha, dan Belarus. Kelompok 4, Atir, Kevin, Icha, Ludwig, Felli, dan Lukas. Kelompok 5, BTT dan Trio Troublemaker's. Kelompok 6, sisa Nations, dan sisa petinggi kelas yang ada. Kelompok 7, sisa murid kelas 8-19. Sampai sini ada yang ingin bertanya?"tanya Atir. "YA! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan Dark!Japan?!"protes Hanny. "aku juga gak mau!"seru Kuro. "memang kayak gitu pembagiannya."jawab Atir. "ok. Ayo lanjut. Kelompok 1, cari, dan tangkap Dila. Kelompok 2 dan 4, cari _sang Bayi_. Kelompok 5, alihkan perhatian penjaga di luar bangunan Dila. Kelompok 6, Jaga rumah ini. Kelompok 7, _Hack, _komputer Dila. Serta awasi pergerakan musuh lewat satelit."jelas Atir. "maaf, tapi rumah ini sudah di lengkapi alat pelindung."kata Gil yang tiba-tiba datang. Lalu, ia menepuk tangannya, dan muncullah sebuah benteng dari bawah tanah, anti-udara, meriam otomatis, sebuah jet untuk melarikan diri, dan berbagai jenis senapan. "kurasa aku suka rumah ini."komentar Vash. "Kesesesesese. Aku yang AWESOME inilah yang merancangnya."kata Gil.

"kalau begitu makin kuatkan, pertahanan kita? Ayo maju!" komando Ludwig. Mereka pun mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udah berapa lama ya, gak Update?

Kuro:seminggu.

Oh. Mari kita bales Review!*gak nyambung*

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia: Mantra-mantra itu saya buat sendiri loh! Terlihat dari kata-kata coretNgasalcoret kreatif itu. Umur saya 12 tahun, dan saya masih kelas 2 SMP.**

**Yuki Hiiro: BENARKAH?! Oh, oke. Itu lebay. Karna kau mengatakan berada di Kalimantan selatan, maka kubuat kau pulang Kampung disini. Untuk HolyFier, itu nama Mantranya. Dan, semoga anda menang dalam lomba tersebut. ^-^**

**Luciano Fyro: Tapi, meski mereka sudah Bekerja sama, Dila masih tetap sulit di kalahkan. BTW, ini Update-annya~**

Sebagai Info, Dila, Yasna, dan Gil itu sebenarnya Ocku.

Kuro:baiklah, Akhir kata, Review Kudasai!

Artinya apaan tuh?

Kuro:*_Facepalm_*


	12. Chapter 12

**Teacher's Problem**

**CH 12: Sang bayi.**

Yeeeeaaahh! Hampir Tamat!

Kuro:memangnya Chapter berapa tamatnya?

Kurang pasti sih.

Kuro:*Facepalm*

MARI SAYA BACAKAN DESCLAIMERNYA!

Kuro:Berisik!

**Desclaimer: Author hanya memiliki Fic Ini!**

Kuro:tapi, sebelum fic ini mulai, saya akan jelaskan beberapa kode.

'_Bla bla'_ : Bicara dengan alat pemancar/ walkie talkie

"Bla bla" :Bicara Biasa

/Bla bla/ :Bicara melalui speaker.

'Bla bla' :berpikir / berbicara dalam hati.

"Hei! Siap gak nih?"tanya Yuki. "siap sih, tapi kita nunggu Aba-aba dulu kan?"Hide balik nanya. Tiba-tiba, Raissa berbicara di _Headphone_ Hanny. ' _Great emperor ke Dokunganryu. Kalian siap?'_ tanya Raissa. '_nama sandi gue Dokunganryu? Emang gue M*s*m*n* D*t* di S*ng*k* B*s*r*?' _protes Hanny_. 'udah, jangan Protes! Gedung itu mempunyai 8 lantai, dan kalian harus masuk lewat pintu belakang. Kelompok 5 sudah melakukan tugasnya.' _Hubungan diputus. "nama sandi lo apaan ni?"tanya Yuki. "Dokunganryu."Jawab Hanny. "ayo, Minna! Kita harus cepat!" seru Kiku. Mereka pun mulai memasuki gedung tersebut. "eh, apa disini gak ada kamera pengawas?"tanya Yuki dengan heran. "ada. Tapi sudah di matikan."Jawab Hide sambil terus menyiagakan Katananya.

'_Great emperor ke Kiku no Hana, Kalian sudah masuk?'_tanya Raisa. _'Kiku no Hana ke Great emperor, kami sudah masuk. Ada informasi tambahan?'_tanya Kiku. _' Dila sedang berada di lantai 8. Di lantai 3 ada 10 musuh yang harus kalian hadapi diam-diam.'_sambungan diputus. "hei! Ada musuh!"bisik Kuro. Mereka pun bersembunyi di balik tong besar yang ada di dekat mereka. Setelah mereka bersembunyi, lewatlah 2 buah, Droid? "Droid? Mereka pikir ini St*r W*rs?"bisik Hanny. _'kuroutadori ke Dokunganryu, apa perlu kita habisi? Assasin Creed udah jadi 2p! Tuh.'_kata Kuro. _'Assasin Creed? Siapa tuh?'_tanya Hanny. _'si Yuki. Dia udah hampir maju tuh.'_Jawab Kuro. _'yaudah'_ jawab

Hanny. 5 detik kemudian, 2 Droid itu sudah rusak. "ayo lanjut!"kata Kuro.

Mari kita lihat Kelompok 2 dan 4, _'Soviet ke general Winter, mengapa nama sandimu seperti itu da?'_tanya Ivan. _'general Winter ke Soviet, aku gak tau. Ngomong-ngomong, Laboratorium di mana sih?'_tanya Vella. _'Hitler ke general Winter, ada di ujung lorong.'_jawab Atir. _'Deuschtland ke Cagur, dimana posisi kalian sekarang?'_tanya Ludwig. _'Cagur ke Deuschtland, persis didepan Laboratorium. Dan, kenapa nama sandiku Cagur?! Emangnya aku Wendy Cagur?!'_protes Wendy. _'sudahlah mon cherr, nama sandiku saja Love Freak.'_kata Franciss.

"jadi ini laboratoriumnya?"tanya Atir. "sepertinya."jawab Lukas. Baru saja mereka ingin membuka pintu, pintu malang itu sudah meledak dan menampilkan sebuah robot besar yang mirip bayi, dan dilengkapi Machine gun. Tentu saja Kelompok 2 dan 4 langsung lari. _'Hitler ke Dokunganryu, LU LAGI GAK MAIN C*T* R*N KAN?!'_seru Atir. _'Dokunganryu ke Hitler, kagak kok! Dan, LO NYARIS BIKIN GUE BUDEG PERMANEN BAKA!'_Hanny balas berseru. _'Hitler ke Dokunganryu, kasih tau si Great emperor, ternyata sang bayi itu robot bayi sebesar 50 kaki! Udah ya, doakan kami agar bisa selamat.'_kata Atir.

'_Psyco ke Hitler, pancing sang bayi keluar!'_kata Haikal. Yang di turuti saja oleh Kelompok 2 dan 4. 'daripada mati dengan cara yang gak elit, mending nurut aja deh'pikir mereka. Sementara itu, Kelompok 3 sudah menunggu di luar. "robot bayi sebesar 50 kaki. Dila ternyata meniru game C*t* R*n."kata Syifa sambil _sweatdrop_. "tapi kayaknya bakal susah deh. Untungnya gue bawa _grenade launcher_."kata Asido. "masih kalah lu! Gue bawa 10 _Uzi_ beserta pelurunya, _Bazooka_, dan 10 pisau!"kata Haikal dengan senyum psikopatnya. "euh, kurasa mereka semakin dekat."kata Katyusha sambil merinding. "Kakak akan ku selamatkan!"tekad Natalya. Saat mereka melihat Kelompok 2 dan 4 sudah keluar, mereka segera menyerang _Sang Bayi_.

Natalya terus menyerangnya dengan pisau miliknya, Asido terus menembakkan Granat dari _grenade launcher_nya, Katyusha menembak menggunakan _Handgun_, dan Haikal menyerang robot itu dengan dua _Uzi_nya. "ggrrooooaaaarrr!"raung robot itu. Ludwig segera menyerangnya dengan _m-19_ miliknya, Atir dengan AK-47nya, Wendy dan Franciss dengan bom, dan Ivan dengan keran airnya.

"Vrisaba!"seru Vitri memanggil Taurus, dan memerintahkannya untuk menyerang robot itu. "Alemovoir!"seru Vella merapalkan mantra Pelindung untuk kelompok 2, 3, dan 4. _Sang bayi _yang sudah terluka, kembali meraung dan menembakkan _Machine gun_nya. Naas, tembakan itu mengenai lengan kiri Vella. "Vella da!"seru Ivan sambil berlari untuk menolong Vella yang sedang meringis kesakitan. 'ya ampun! Semalem gue mimpi apaan ya? Kok Ivan bisa nolongin gue begini?'pikir Vella saat Ivan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ivan pun langsung memeriksa luka Vella. Namun, saking senengnya, Vella malah Pingsan. "kenapa dia pingsan da?! Ini semua karna robot bodoh itu da!"seru Ivan sambil mengamuk. 1 jam kemudian, _sang Bayi_ sudah di kalahkan oleh Ivan. Sementara yang melihat hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_ sambil berpikir, 'kuatnya kekuatan cinta.'

Ivan pun pulang dengan menggendong Vella dengan gaya_ Bridal style_, dan dengan latar ledakan dari _sang Bayi_. Drama banget ya?#Plakk.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya ampun, kok akhir-akhirnya malah pairing Rusia X OC?

Kuro: mana gue tau! Kan elo yang buat.

Iya sih. MARI KITA BALES REVIEW!

**Yuki Hiiro: saya mengetik chapter 11, dan chapter 12 di laptop abang saya. Mana di suruh bayar 50 ribu per jam lagi! Ilang deh 50 ribu saya. #curcol. Plaakk. Maaf jika Update saya lama! *sujud-sujud minta ampun* karna Laptop saya masih di dokter Intel, saya rasa saya akan lama meng-Updatenya. Sekali lagi, Maaf ya!**

**Luciano Fyro: syukurlah Fic ini makin AWESOME. Sang bayi itu robot, seperti di cerita di atas. Dila memang menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya Yasna lebih menyeramkan. Untuk si Gillian, saya tadinya ingin membuatnya menjadi Fem!Japan. tapi, kayaknya kurang seru. Karna itu saya membuatnya menjadi Fem!Prussia. tenang saya akan tetap Update sampai fic ini tamat kok.**

**Lalanur Aprilia: terimakasih sudah bersedia untuk me-review! Benarkah cerita ini seru? Syukurlah. Memang sebenarnya tujuan saya membuat Fem!Prussia untuk membuat Ludwig cengo. Ini Update-annya! Silakan dinikmati!**

Kuro: tapi, sebelum di tutup ada beberapa catatan nama-nama sandi yang lupa Author beri tahu. Ini dia:

Hanny: Dokunganryu

Vella:General Winter

Vitri:White shadows

Ludwig:Deuschtland

Atir:Hitler

Kuro:Kuroutadori

Kiku:Kiku no Hana

Raisa:Great emperor

Yuki:Assasin Creed

Hide:Dark King

Ivan:Soviet

Natalya:Demon Queen

Haikal:Psyco

Asido:Gunner

Syifa:Cydonia

Felli:Pasta

Franciss:Love Freak

Lukas:Sorcerer

Icha:Fujoushi

Kevin:Demolition Man

Katyusha:Holy tears

Wendy:Cagur.

Kuro: sekian, dan Review Kudasai!


	13. Chapter 13

**Teacher's Problem**

**CH 13: Yasna dan Dila**

Wuaaaa! Nilai Bahasa Inggrisku 65!

Arthur:kenapa bisa begitu?!

Kirana:nilai Bahasa Indonesia mu berapa?

Nilai Bahasa Indonesiaku 90. Tapi, nilai Bahasa inggrisku 65.

Arthur:lain kali belajar lebih giat! Atau ku sumpel mulutmu dengan sconeku!

GYAAA! Bu Kirana, bacakan desclaimernya!

Kirana: OK.

**Desclaimer: Hetalia hanya milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Kelompok 1 masih berlari untuk mencari Dila. Mereka bahkan sudah mengelilingi lantai 8 sampai 7 kali. "dimana sih dia?"tanya Yuki. _'Dark king ke Assasin Creed, pakai Headphone mu!'_kata Hide. _'Assasin Creed ke Dark king, maaf lupa.'_kata Yuki. _'Kuroutadori ke kelompok 1, dimana si Dila itu?! Kita sudah mengelilingi lantai 8 sampai 7 kali! Memangnya kita sedang melakukan gerakan Sa'i*?!'_omel Kuro. Lah, dari mana sang Dark!Japan alias Kuro, mengetahui soal _Sa'i?_ _'Kelompok 1 ke Author, INIKAN IMAJINASIMU SENDIRI THOR!'_ seru Kelompok 1, yang sukses membuat Author budeg sesaat. Balik ke cerita.

'_Dokunganryu ke Kiku no Hana, kau melihat sesuatu yang ganjil?'_tanya Hanny. Kiku melihat sekitarnya, dan mendekati salah satu lampu yang menempel di dinding. _'Kuroutadori ke Kiku no Hana, ada yang aneh kak?'_tanya Kuro. _'Kiku no Hana ke Kelompok 1, lampu ini sendiri yang mempunyai hiasan tengkorak. Mungkin ini adalah secret passage.'_jawab Kiku sambil menggeser hiasan tengkorak. Dan, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah pintu di samping lampu tersebut. Mereka segera mendobrak pintu malang itu, dan menemukan Dila yang sedang duduk di kursinya. "selamat datang."sambut Dila. "heh. Gak perlu pakai sambutan. Karena, kau akan segera mati!"seru Yuki dengan penggaris 40 cm dan 50 cm ditangannya.

"hm? Tak perlu? Tapi, kurasa ada seseorang yang kukenal."kata Dila sambil berjalan mendekat. "ah. Aku tahu sekarang. Orang yang memberontak demi orang yang ia sayangi. Demi Adik **Kembar**nya."lanjut Dila. "apa maksudmu?"tanya Hide. Sepertinya, dia menjadi gelisah karna perkataan Dila. "harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu. _Mikado_."jawab Dila. Yang membuat mata Hanny melebar, dan menatap Hide. "kau Mikado? Kak Mikado?"tanya Hanny tak percaya. Kakaknya yang hilang selama 5 tahun, Mikado, ternyata adalah Hide? "Hanny! Jangan biarkan pertahananmu longgar!"seru Kuro. "hmph! 2 orang Nations."kata Dila yang langsung mengeluarkan _Revolver_. "kalian harus mati."desisnya.

Sesaat sebelum Dila menembak. Kiku langsung mengayunkan Katananya. Dila berhasil menghindar dan menembak kearah Hanny. Tentu saja berhasil dihindari oleh Hanny. "kak? Ini kakakkan?"tanya Hanny sambil memegang lengan Hide. "jangan sekarang."jawab Hide. "KAKAK!"seru Hanny. "Ok! Aku memang Mikado! Tapi jangan sekarang dek!"kata Hide-ups, maksudku Mikado sambil melepaskan diri, dan menyerang Dila. "Hanny! Jangan bengong!"seru Yuki sambil menahan tembakan Dila. Hanny segera tersadar dan mulai ikut menyerang.

Sementara itu, Kelompok 2, 3, dan 4, sedang beristirahat. "eurr, Gil?"panggil Ludwig. Gil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. "ya? Ada apa?" "mengapa rambutmu berwarna putih?"tanya Ludwig. "ini karna Yasna."jawab Gil sambil menyentuh rambutnya. "dia pernah ingin merubahku menjadi monster. Tapi, sihirnya ku halau dan malah berdampak pada rambut dan mataku. Penampilanku jadi Aneh ya?"tanya Gil. "tidak aneh kok. Kau mirip Ratu yang paling terkenal di kerajaan Prussia"jawab Ludwig padahal di hatinya ia menjawab. 'mirip Gilbert lebih tepatnya!'

Tiba-tiba, ada suara ledakan dari luar rumah. "hei! Kita di serang!"seru Vash. Gil langsung berlari keluar rumah. Lalu, ia pun bersiul. Tak lama, muncullah sebuah elang putih yang langsung hinggap di pundaknya. Ludwig semakin cengo. 've~ Ludwig kenapa? Naksir?"tanya Felli. "sepertinya."jawab Ludwig yang sepertinya tidak sadar.

Seorang gadis dengan jubah hitam, dan sebuah tengkorak kaca berada di genggamannya. "lama tak berjumpa, Gil."kata gadis itu. "Yasna. Kembalikan rambut hitamku!"seru Gil. "kenapa? Kau jauh lebih menarik seperti itu, Gadis Albino."kata Yasna. Gil segera menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, dan berkata. "tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur."

"jahatnya~. Kau ingin terlihat hebat?"tantang Yasna. "huh! Tanpa pamer pun, aku sudah AWESOME!"seru Gil sambil melempar pisau yang entah darimana ia dapat. "ganas juga. Apa ada yang bilang kau akan lebih cantik dengan darah di tubuhmu?"tanya Yasna sambil menghindar. "Diamlah!"seru Gil sambil menarik sebuah pisau perak dari saku bajunya. Yasna segera menatap tajam pisau itu. "pisau perak? Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"tanya Yasna. "elangku membawakannya. Memang kenapa? Takut?"tantang Gil sambil menyerang Yasna. Dan, serangan itu menggores tengkorak kaca milik Yasna. "AAAKKHH!"jerit Yasna. Padahal Gil hanya mengenai tengkorak kaca itu saja. 'oohh, aku ngerti sekarang'pikir Gil sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum.

Gil terus menyerang tengkorak Yasna. Semakin dalam goresannya, semakin lemah kekuatan Yasna. Tiba-tiba, Yasna mengangkat tengkorak kacanya sambli berkata. "Lucifer! Berikan aku kekuatanmu!". Lalu, keluarlah cahaya merah dari tengkorak itu, bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya Yasna. "GIL! Lempar pisaumu ke tengkorak itu!"seru Vash. Di sampingnya, tampak Arthur yang sedang komat-kamit merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk Gil.

Gil yang mendengar seruan Vash, segera melempar pisau itu, dan mengenai tengkorak itu, tepat di tengah-tengah kepalanya. "TIIIDDAAAAKKKK! LUUCCIIFFEERR!"jerit Yasna. Lalu, Yasna pun menghilang. Sementara itu, di tempat Kelompok 1, di sekitar Dila muncul sebuah tangan-tangan tengkorak, dan membuatnya semakin kuat. Sementara kelompok 1 semakin lemah. "capek!"seru Mikado. "kok dia jadi kuat sih?! Gak adil banget. Jangan-jangan pakai cheat lagi."kata Yuki ngelantur. "ini bukan di game Yuki-san."kata Kiku. "hei. Gimana kalau kita serang dia dengan seluruh kekuatan kita?"usul Kuro. "pinter juga kau, Kuro!"seru Hanny sambil tersenyum. "emang aku pinter kali!"seru Kuro. "sudahlah! Ayo kita serang dia."kata Kiku. Perlahan mereka mulai berjalan kearah Dila. "Kak Gil, maaf aku belum bisa menemuimu."kata Mikado. "teman-teman terimakasih selama ini."kata Yuki. "Raisa, tolong menjadi _the Great Emperor_ yang baik. Ku serahkan semuanya padamu."kata Hanny. "rakyatku, jadilah yang terbaik untukku dan Kuro."kata Kiku. "demi rakyat Jepang, demi Kakak, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya, meski bayarannya adalah nyawaku!"kata Kuro.

Mereka pun mulai berlari, dan menyerang Dila dengan senjata andalan masing-masing secara bersamaan. Dila pun menjerit dan tiba-tiba, cahaya mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, sampai ia menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah kalung berhias bintang terbalik. "ya ampun. Jadi dia itu pemuja Lucifer?"gumam Yuki. "yang penting dia sudah kalah. Memang sih, para pemuja Lucifer itu selalu berusaha mengambil alih dunia."kata Kiku. "dan, akhirnya kak Mikado kutemukaaannn!"seru Hanny sambil memeluk Mikado. "hei, kapan pulang nih?"tanya Kuro. "sekarang lah! Aku mau ketemu kak Gil."jawab Mikado.

Kelompok 1 pun pulang. Misi mereka sudah selesai sekarang, dan mereka sudah bisa tenang. Karena, tidak ada lagi yang berusaha membongkar rahasia para Nations, dan menguasai dunia.

~OMAKE~

**Vella side**

Vella: "jadi kau benar-benar harus pergi?

Ivan: "tentu da. Tugas kami disini sudah selesai."

Vella: 'mungkin Ivan memang bukan milikku.'

Ivan: "Vella?"

Vella: "e-eh, maaf bengong. Hati-hati di jalan ya.

Ivan: "tentu da. Sampai jumpa."

**Puput & Vitri side**

Puput: "kenapa harus pergi?"

Arthur: "tugas kamikan sudah selesai."

Vitri: "padahal aku mau minta diajari sihir baru."

Lukas: "lain kali ya. Sekarang kami harus pergi dulu."

Puput & Vitri: *mengangguk dan merelakan Lukas dan Arthur pergi.*

**Wendy side**

Wendy: "kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Franciss: "mon cherr, ini sudah takdir. Mungkin kisah kita hanya sampai sini."

Wendy: "bejanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi."

Franciss: "tentu mon cherr. Aku janji."

Franciss pun pergi meninggalkan Wendy, setelah ia berjanji padanya.

**Mikado & Yuki side**

Mikado: "selamat tinggal, Kiku, Yuki."

Yuki: "selamat tinggal juga! Jagain adikmu ya!"

Kiku: "itu benar, Mikado-san. Jaga adikmu dengan penuh perhatian.

Mikado: "terimakasih ya, telah membantu adikku, dan teman-temannya untuk mengalahkan Dila."

Kiku: "sama-sama. Tapi, dimana Kuro?"

Mikado: *senyum penuh arti* "sedang berpisah dengan temannya.

Yuki & Kiku: *balas tersenyum*

**Hanny side**

Hanny: "selamat tinggal, Rivalku."

Kuro: "yah, selamat tinggal juga. Kurasa aku akan kehilangan seseorang untuk di ajak berkelahi."

Hanny: "yah, aku juga. Jangan lupakan aku ya?"

Kuro: "tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melupakan Rival terbesarku."

Hanny: "terimakasih. Aku tak akan melupakanmu."

Kuro: "sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

The E-TBC

Woi! Siapa yang nulis kata-kata The End tadi?!

Raisa:gue. Emang udah tamat kan?

Belum! Masih ada chapter 14, yaitu Bonus Chapter! Oh ya, bagi Reader yang tidak tahu apa itu Sa'i, Sa'i itu adalah gerakan berlari-lari kecil sepanjang bukit Safa dan Marwah selama 7 kali.

Kuro: ya ampun.

Haha! Tenang aja. Bonus Chapter itu endingnya kok!

Kuro:terserah. Dan Akhir kata, review Kudasai!


	14. Chapter 14:Ending

**Teacher's Problem**

**Ch 14: Bonus Chapter**

Kelas 8-19 sedang mengadakan sebuah Prom night, untuk merayakan perpisahan kelas. Bahkan, mereka menyewa sebuah _Ball room_ mewah. "gak nyangka. Tenyata 1 tahun ini, kita mendapatkan pengalaman hebat."kata Raisa. "yaah, syukur deh. Gua mau ke Balkon dulu, nyari angin."kata Wendy sambil beranjak pergi.

**Romeo and Juliet**

Wendy pergi ke Balkon sambil berpikir. 'Franciss, kapan kita bertemu lagi?'pikirnya. sesampainya di Balkon, ia hanya melihat bintang dengan tatapan sedih, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "halo mon cherr." Wendy segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan sosok Franciss di belakangnya.

"Franciss!"seru Wendy sambil memeluk Franciss. "kenapa kau disini mon cherr? Bukankah pestanya di dalam?"Tanya Franciss. "aku tak punya pasangan dansa."jawab Wendy. "kalau begitu, ayo berdansa, Juliet."kata Franciss sambil mengulurkan tangan. Membuat Wendy tersenyum. "baiklah. Romeo"kata Wendy sambil menyambut uluran tangan Franciss.

**Sunflower and White lily.**

Vella berjalan mengitari kebun bunga di samping _Ball room_. "bunga Matahari dan bunga Lili Putih sudah mekar."gumam Vella sambil memetik setangkai bunga matahari. "ini bunga kesukaan Ivan."kata Vella. Tampak di matanya tersirat kerinduan. "kau juga merupakan bunga kesukaanku, Lili Putih."kata sebuah suara yang sangat Vella suka.

Suara Ivan. "Ivan?"panggil Vella sambil menoleh kearah sang personifikasi Rusia itu. "ini aku da. Mau berdansa?"ajak Ivan tanpa basa-basi. "Belarus bagaimana?"Tanya Vella yang kawatir Natalya akan menghancurkan dansa mereka. "tenang saja da. Dia tak ada disini, White Lily."jawab Ivan sambil menggenggam tangan Vella. "baiklah kalau begitu, Sunflower."kata Vella. Mereka pun mulai berdansa, dan di saksikan oleh bunga Matahari, dan bunga Lili putih.

**The Dragon and his Princess**

Hanny memainkan tuts piano dengan bosan. 'gak ada yang bisa di ajak berantem nih.'pikir Hanny bosan. Dia tetap memainkan _Fur Elíse_. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa, Kuro sudah ada di sampingnya. "lagu yang indah."komentar Kuro. "yah, memang-eh?! Sejak kapan kau disini?"Tanya Hanny kaget. "dari tadi. Kenapa? Bosen ya, gak ada yang bisa diajak berantem?"tebak Kuro. "ya iya."jawab Hanny. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. "kenapa kau di sini?"Tanya Kuro. "Atir lagi berdansa dengan Azizah, Kevin dengan Syifa, Haikal dengan Novita, Puput dengan Asido, dan Vitri entah mengapa dengan Lukas. Jadilah aku sendiri di sini."jawab Hanny.

"ya udah. Ayo ke _Ball room_"ajak Kuro sambil menarik tangan Hanny. "ngapain?"Tanya Hanny. "dansa lah."jawab Kuro. "lagipula, anggap saja ini petemuan kembali, Princess"lanjut Kuro. "kenapa kau memanggilku Princess?"Tanya Hanny. "karna kalau Rival gak cocok."jawab Kuro sambil tersenyum. Dan, Hanny pun membalas senyumnya. "terima kasih, My Dragon."

"tuh kan. Si Hanny sama si Kuro."kata Yuki yang sedang memerhatikan Hanny dan Kuro. "yah, kau benar. Ku harap dia bahagia."kata Mikado. "ku harap dia juga cepat-cepat pacaran."kata Yuki sambil tertawa. "ku harap begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dansa yuk! Daripada bengong disini."ajak Mikado sambil mengulurkan tangan. "ok deh. Daripada bengong."kata Yuki sambil tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Mikado.

.

.

.

.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Kuro: nah, sekarang siapkan Fic baru sana!

Yeee! Aku mau nyari ide dulu!

Kuro:kalau begitu penutupan sana.

Iya! Ok readers! Saya disini menyampaikan terimakasih untuk meriview dan membaca fic (bejat) saya. Saya gak yakin akan mempost fic baru dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, saya pasti akan nge-post fic lagi! Dan, Akhir kata, Thanks for Reading! Sayonara!


End file.
